1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for calibrating a stereo camera and an electronic device performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technologies are being developed, a camera has evolved from a traditional film camera into a digital camera. Nowadays, there is being developed a stereo camera that is able to detect a three-dimensional distance or depth.
The stereo camera may include a plurality of camera modules and may compose image data photographed by the camera modules. A user may perceive depth from the composed image.
Since the stereo camera photographs a single subject by using a plurality of camera modules, calibration between two cameras should be very important. A calibration parameter which is data for the calibration is set in advance during the manufacturing process. For this reason, if lenses or image sensors are distorted due to external physical shock, a sharp change in an external temperature, or age deterioration, there may be difficulty in composing images normally.